La vie ordinaire de Harry Potter
by Loulou2a
Summary: De sa naissance à la fin de sa scolarité, quelle a été la vie de Harry avec sa famille, dans un monde sans Voldemort? Voilà quelques dates importantes de la vie de Harry. FIC EN PAUSE
1. Chapitre 1, première partie

Auteur : Loulou2a

Titre : La vie ordinaire de Harry Potter

Disclamer : Tous les persos de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Note : J'avais envie de raconter la vie qu'aurait eu Harry si il avait vécu avec ses parents. Vous découvrirez donc plusieurs moments de la vie de Harry avec un membre de sa famille. Il y aura Lily, James, Sirius et puis le petit frère de Harry.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Lily, ma si douce maman ( première partie)**

_31 Juillet 1980_

Lily, à bout de souffle se rallongea délicatement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un accouchement pouvait être aussi éprouvant. Cependant toute trace de fatigue, d'épuisement s'envola quand une guérisseuse lui tendit une couverture dans laquelle était emmitouflé un petit bébé, son petit garçon. Elle le prit avec soin contre elle et releva la tête pour admirer ce petit trésor qui lui avait causé bien des difficultés au moment de sortir.

La jeune femme avait commencé à ressentir les premières contractions et avait perdu les eaux très tôt dans la matinée. James, son mari, l'avait aussitôt conduit à Ste Mangouste. Le temps avait ensuite semblé très long et surtout très douloureux à la future jeune maman car le travail avait duré plusieurs heures. Et c'est seulement au milieu de l'après midi, alors que James avait été appelé au quartier général des aurors que la jeune femme avait été conduit en salle d'accouchement.

Mais à présent toute la souffrance éprouvée quelques instants plus tôt n'était plus rien face au miracle qui venait de s'accomplit. Lily venait de mettre au monde le plus adorable des petits bébés.

La jeune mère glissa légèrement la couverture pour admirer son enfant. Les paupières du nouveau-né s'entrouvrirent faiblement et le bébé posa son premier regard sur sa maman.

"Bonjour mon ange", dit Lily d'une voix remplie d'amour. "Tu en auras mis du temps pour sortir."

Lily garda un moment son bébé contre elle avant qu'une guérisseuse vienne le prendre pour lui faire sa toilette et voir s'il se portait bien. La jeune maman le lui remit après avoir déposer un petit baiser sur sa petite tête déjà bien garni de cheveux d'un noir de jais hérité sans aucun doute de son père. Elle regarda son fils être emmené, puis ayant grand besoin de repos et sachant qu'elle le retrouverait bientôt, elle sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

_21 juin 1981_

Un doux soleil marquait ce premier jour d'été. Au dehors les oiseaux chantaient, les gens se promenaient gaiement profitant d'une si belle journée. On pouvait entendre les cris et les rires des enfants qui jouaient à toutes sortes de jeux inventés par leur soin.

Dans un salon, d'une petite maison du village Godric's Hollow, un petit garçon âgé tout juste d'une dizaine de mois jouait avec des balles en mousses sous le doux et tendre regard de sa mère. Dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraude on pouvait lire tout l'amour d'une mère pour son fils.

Lily était une très belle jeune femme de vingt et un ans qui vivait avec son mari James et leur tout jeune fils Harry. Installée confortablement dans un fauteuil, un magazine féminin entre les mains, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le petit Harry jeter une balle dans les airs et la recevoir sur la tête en tentant de la rattraper. Même le plus insensible des hommes aurait été touché par cette scène.

Harry était un garçon très ouvert et avancé pour son âge. Cette petite bouille faisait craquer toutes les mémés du village. Qui aurait pu résister à un si charmant bébé qui avait hérité du doux regard de sa mère, et des indomptables cheveux couleur de jais de son père? Harry était un adorable bébé et personne dans le village n'aurait été dire le contraire.

Lily lisait une recette de gâteau au chocolat qu'elle espérait essayer de faire prochainement pour son gourmand de mari quand elle reçut une petite balle sur la tête. Elle se tourna en direction de son jeune fils qui affichait un air des plus innocents. Ce petit bonhomme tenait vraiment de son père. Elle avait vu tant de fois cette expression chez James Potter à l'époque de Poudlard quand lui et ses amis se faisaient prendre par le professeur McGonagall à la suite d'une de leurs nombreuses blagues.

"Alors, mon chéri on a voulu assommer Maman?" Demanda t-elle un grand sourire sur le visage, à son petit bambin.

Le petit Harry rigola et tout en gardant son regard fixé sur sa maman, lança une nouvelle balle en l'air.

"Petit coquin!" Ajouta Lily.

Harry se mit à quatre pattes et avança lentement en direction du canapé. Arrivé au bord de celui-ci il prit appui sur le rebord de cuivre et se redressa sur ses petites jambes avant de continuer sa progression pour atteindre les bras de sa mère.

"C'est bien mon bébé, bientôt tu arriveras à marcher comme un grand", déclara Lily qui s'était relevé pour prendre son enfant dans ses bras.

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur sa tête et le porta à la cuisine.

"Et si on faisait un bon gâteau au chocolat pour le retour de ton papa. Après une si longue garde au quartier des aurors je suis certaine que ça lui fera plaisir."

"Socolat."

"Je vois que cette idée te plait à toi aussi", nota Lily en déposant Harry dans sa chaise haute.

Sous le regard de son bébé, Lily s'afféra à préparer le gâteau. Elle sortit les ingrédients, donnant au passage un petit biscuit à Harry, pris les différents bols et sortit un moule du placard au-dessus de l'évier. Lily et James avaient pris la décision dès leur installation de vivre le plus possible comme des moldus et de ne se servir de la magie seulement quand cela était nécessaire. Cela n'avait posé aucun problème à la jeune femme qui était issue d'une famille de moldue, mais pour James, il avait fallu un petit temps d'adaptation. A présent, ils effectuaient les tâches quotidiennes sans l'aide de la magie, même si Lily suspectait James d'utiliser la magie pour nettoyer la maison quand elle sortait faire les courses ou emmenait Harry en promenade.

"C'est l'heure de faire une bonne sieste", annonça Lily après avoir mis le gâteau dans le four.

Elle détacha Harry de sa chaise haute et le souleva dans ses bras. Elle monta dans la chambre d'enfant situé au premier étage. Les murs étaient peints de rouge et or, selon la volonté de James, même si Lily avait affirmé à son mari qu'il se pouvait très bien que Harry ne soit pas envoyé à Griffondor quand il ferait ses débuts à Poudlard. James avait balayé les propos en disant que un Potter ne pouvait aller qu'à Griffondor. Après une longue discussion, ou plutôt dispute à ce sujet, Lily avait cédé et avait laissé son mari décorer la chambre avec l'aide de la magie bien évidemment.

L'enfant fut déposé dans son petit lit au milieu de ses peluches préférés: un cerf, un chien, un loup et un rat. Chaque animal avait été offert à sa naissance par l'un des maraudeurs. Lily déposa un baiser sur ses deux joues et le recouvra d'un drap.

"Dors bien mon bébé."

Elle tira le rideau et quitta la chambre. Harry regarda un moment les étoiles de son mobile avant de se laisser gagner par le sommeil et de plonger aux pays des rêves.

_1 Septembre 1983_

Dans une chambre d'enfant une jeune maman habillait son petit garçon de son uniforme. Aujourd'hui, Harry allait faire sa rentrée scolaire dans la prestigieuse école St Prewett. Après une longue discussion, Lily et James avaient convenu de mettre leur fils dans une école moldue, il aurait bien le temps quand il serait plus grand de commencer son apprentissage de la magie, et étant d'origine moldue Lily souhaitait que son fils ait la même éducation qu'elle avait eue étant enfant. C'est ainsi qu'ils l'avaient inscrit à St Prewett, une école très réputée dans la région. Le petit garçon était surexcité de faire ses débuts dans le milieu scolaire, tandis que sa maman, était quelque peu triste de voir que son enfant grandissait si vite et qu'elle allait passer moins de temps avec lui.

Une fois prêt, Harry descendit dans la cuisine où son père était déjà installé pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Le petit garçon se mit devant lui, fier de lui montrer son bel uniforme.

"Tu es très beau Harry", déclara James, se prenant un toast. "Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi. Tu rentres à l'école, tu n'es plus un bébé."

"Non, maintenant ze suis un gand garçon, et ze vais apprendre plein de zoses à l'école", se réjouit le petit garçon.

"Oui mon ange, et puis tu vas pouvoir te faire pleins de copains", ajouta son père.

"Ze suis content. Mais maman elle a dit que ze devait être très sage et écouter la maîtresse", reprit Harry.

"Ah, je reconnais bien le sérieux de ta mère. Mais l'école c'est avant tout pour s'amuser. Tu vois…"

"James Potter!" Intervint Lily qui entrait dans la cuisine. "Je t'interdis de donner ce genre de conseils à Harry. C'est sa première année et il doit être sage en classe."

"Mais Lily, l'école serait un tel ennui si on ne s'y amusait pas un peu", tenta t-il de la convaincre.

"Je te rappelle que Harry à tout juste trois ans et …"

Lily s'interrompit en voyant l'heure sur la pendule au-dessus du buffet.

"Mon bonhomme si tu ne veux pas être en retard pour ton premier jour, nous allons devoir y aller."

Le petit garçon acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête. Il était prêt à partir pour son premier jour d'école.

James avala rapidement un dernier croissant et se leva de table.

"Je dois y aller moi aussi", dit-il. "Pourquoi as t-il fallu que Maugrey me mette de garde aujourd'hui? J'aurais tant aimé accompagner Harry avec toi à son premier jour d'école. Même les pleurs de Sirius pour implorer Maugrey de le laisser assister à la rentrée de son filleul n'ont pas réussi à l'attendrir et nous devons rester enfermé au bureau toute la journée."

James s'accroupi devant son fils et le serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

"Tu me raconteras tout mon ange."

Il fit un dernier baiser à son fils, alla embrasser sa femme et une fois sa veste enfilée il quitta la charmante petite demeure pour transplaner chez Sirius.

Lily prit le cartable de Harry contenant son déjeuner et ils sortirent à leur tour. Tenant la main de Harry, elle tourna à l'angle de la rue et transplana à quelques centaines de mètres de l'école derrière un immeuble.

Lily et Harry se joignirent au flot de parents et enfants qui se dirigeaient vers les grilles de l'école. Tous les enfants étaient adorables dans leurs petits uniformes. Certains, comme Harry était content et impatient d'aller en classe, d'autres étaient en pleurs accrochés à leur maman et d'autres encore se cachaient pour faire oublier leur présence et ainsi ne pas aller à l'école.

A l'entrée, étaient affichés sur des panneaux, les affectations des élèves. Harry était en première année, sa classe était située au fond du couloir au deuxième étage. Lily, tenant Harry par la main, suivit les autres parents et ils attendirent devant la classe où la maîtresse se présenta avant de procéder à l'appel.

Quand la maîtresse arrive à son nom, Harry se tourna vers sa mère. Celle-ci se baissa et serra son fils contre elle.

"Allez Harry, il faut y aller. Sois très sage mon cœur et fais toi pleins de copains."

"Oui, maman."

Elle l'embrassa et le garda un moment contre elle avant de le laisser rejoindre les autres enfants dans la classe. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main quand il se retourna. Elle avait le cœur serré. Harry n'était déjà plus son petit bébé.

_4 Février 1988_

Harry était attablée dans sa chambre, un feutre à la main. Il colorait le toit de la maison devant laquelle se tenait un papa, une maman et leur fils. Une fois la feuille remplie de jolies couleurs, il prit son dessin et le regarda. Il était très content de lui. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur sa représentation de sa maman. Il n'avait pas oublié de lui faire un ventre bien rond car Lily était enceinte de sept mois. Harry était très heureux car bientôt il aurait un petit frère. Son père lui avait expliqué qu'il aurait une grande responsabilité vis à vis de son frère et qu'il allait devoir aider sa maman à s'occuper de lui. Le garçon attendait cela avec impatience.

Harry se leva de son bureau et sortit de la chambre. Il longea le couloir aux tapisseries fleuries et rentra dans la chambre de ses parents à petits pas. Les rideaux de la pièce étaient tirés, la plongeant ainsi dans une demi-obscurité. Harry se dirigea vers le lit où sa mère était allongé. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit du bruit.

"Harry, approche mon bonhomme." Dit-elle en l'invitant à la rejoindre d'un signe de la main.

L'enfant s'exécuta et s'assit au coté de sa mère sur le lit. Il lui tendit son dessin, qu'elle prit en lui adressant un sourire.

"Il est très joli mon cœur. Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié le gros ventre de maman, ni vos cheveux en bataille à ton père et à toi."

Harry posa ses beaux yeux émeraude sur celle dont il les avait hérités. Sa maman était très belle et si douce. Il n'avait pas pu rêver meilleure maman. Lily se mit à chantonner et Harry se coucha à ses cotés se laissant bercer par la voix de sa mère. Une main se posa dans ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant.

"Oh!"

La voix de Lily mit fin au silence qui s'était installé. La jeune femme porta une main à son ventre. Harry rouvrit les yeux et la regarda avant de demander.

"Qu'est ce tu as maman?"

"Ton petit frère vient de donner un coup de pied." L'informa Lily.

Harry se redressa et se pencha au-dessus du ventre de sa mère. Celle ci lui prit la main et la posa sur son abdomen.

"Tu sens comme il bouge"

Harry sentit un petit coup et porta un regard intrigué sur sa mère.

"C'est le bébé qui cogne comme ça?" Demanda t-il.

"Oui mon cœur, il a l'air très agité, mais pas autant que toi tu l'étais." Poursuivit Lily, passa une main dans les mèches noires de Harry.

L'enfant plongea ses deux émeraudes dans ses semblables et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il aimait tant ces moments où il restait ainsi avec sa mère. Des fois elle lui racontait des histoires ou lui chantait des chansons et d'autres fois ils restaient juste tous les deux assis dans le fauteuil, où installé sur le lit comme maintenant, profitant juste de ce moment de bonheur.

_31 Juillet 1991_

Harry se retourna pour l'énième fois dans son lit cherchant une bonne position pour dormir mais en vain. Il avait passé toute la nuit ainsi. Il lui avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil et pour cause, aujourd'hui il fêterait ses onze ans et recevrait probablement sa lettre pour Poudlard. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Il ne faisait aucun doute que dans la journée une chouette lui apporterait le lettre. Après tout, il était un sorcier. Nombreux accidents mystérieux dont il était sans contexte à l'origine s'étaient produit ces dernières années. Il ne pouvait donc pas être un cracmol, ce qu'il avait redouté durant quelques temps, avant que le gâteau qui était dans l'assiette de son parrain apparaisse dans la sienne après qu'il l'ait regardé avec envie. Toute la table s'était levée surprise mais heureuse de voir que les pouvoirs magiques de l'enfant se manifestaient et pour chacun il ne faisait aucun doute que Harry deviendrait un grand sorcier.

Harry avait tellement entendu d'histoire sur Poudlard par ses parents, son parrain, Remus, qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre d'y aller. Il voulait voir le château, ses hautes tours, sa grande salle, apprendre des sortilèges, transformer des objets, faire des potions et plus que tout, jouer au Quidditch. Son père lui avait rappelé à plusieurs reprises que les premières années ne pouvait pas faire partie des équipes mais Harry gardait l'espoir de jouer dès qu'il y serait autorisé.

Une autre question trottait dans la tête de Harry: les maisons. D'après son père et Sirius, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il irait à Griffondor, mais sa mère lui avait dit qu'il devait être satisfait peu importante la maison dans laquelle il serait.

Se mettant de nouveau sur le dos, il soupira. Il n'arriverait jamais à dormir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et vit qu'il était encore bien tôt, mais il ne servait plus à rien de rester dans le lit et il décida de se lever. Il enfila un pantalon et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Dans le miroir il put constater que ses cheveux étaient toujours décoiffés et malgré tout le mal qu'il se donnait à les peigner, ils resteraient ainsi. Il retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit les rideaux pour voir que le soleil était déjà bien levé et inondait le village de ses rayons.

Il descendit à la cuisine qui était vide à cette heure matinale. Sa mère et son petit frère devaient encore dormir, son père était de garde au quartier général des aurors et ne reviendrait qu'en fin de matinée. Il aurait ainsi toute son après midi et sa soirée pour fêter dignement avec sa famille et leurs amis, les onze ans de Harry.

Harry sortit des bols et commença à mettre la table pour le petit déjeuner. Il faisait griller des toasts quand un bruit venant de l'extérieur attirant son attention. Il crut reconnaître des cris d'oiseau et se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre, juste à temps pour voir une chouette de couleur blanche voler vers lui. Un grand sourire illumina son visage quand il réceptionna l'enveloppe que lui tendit l'animal avant de repartir. Il lut son adresse écrit à l'encre verte et retint son impatience en décachetant l'enveloppe avec soin. Il parcourut rapidement la missive du regard avant de quitter précipitamment la cuisine, de grimper deux à deux les marches de l'escalier et de courir vers la chambre de sa mère. Il y entra en criant.

"J'ai la lettre, j'ai la lettre. Je vais à Poudlard."

Lily fut tiré de son sommeil par des cris. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir quand une masse se précipita sur elle.

"Maman, j'ai reçu ma lettre", s'écria de nouveau Harry.

La jeune femme se redressa et posa ses yeux encore brumeux sur son fils.

"Qui a t-il Harry?" Demanda t-elle d'une voix endormie.

"Maman, regarde! J'ai ma lettre!" Répéta t-il et il lui tendit le parchemin portant le cachet de Poudlard.

Lily regarda un moment son fils, puis la lettre qu'elle tenait à présent entre les mains et son visage s'illumina.

"C'est formidable mon chéri. Tu vas toi aussi aller étudier dans cette merveilleuse école. Tu vas devenir un grand sorcier Harry."

Elle se pencha pour embrasser son fils avant de l'étreindre.

"Bon anniversaire mon ange."

* * *

Voilà la fin de la première partie de ce chapitre. la deuxième partie montrera d'autres évenements que Harry aurait pu partager avec sa mère. 

Donnez moi votre avis, cliquez sur le bouton en bas à gauche.


	2. Chapitre 1, deuxième partie

**Chapitre 1 : Lily, ma si douce maman ( deuxième partie )**

_1 Septembre 1991_

Harry, attablé à la cuisine, une grosse valise à ses pieds attendait le retour de ses parents. Lily et James avaient conduit Jack à St Prewett, école où Harry avait effectué sa scolarité, pour son premier jour d'école.

Harry regarda pour l'énième fois l'horloge. Aujourd'hui il allait prendre le Poudlard Express pour se rendre à la prestigieuse école de sorcier et débuter sa formation. Depuis, le moment où il avait reçu sa lettre, le jour de ses onze ans, il se languissait. Ses parents lui avaient tant parlé de Poudlard qu'il avait l'impression de déjà tout connaître et pourtant il savait qu'il lui restait tant de choses à découvrir.

L'enfant souffla. Il ne voulait pas être en retard et manquer le train. Il se leva et fit les cent pas dans la cuisine, avant de s'arrêter devant la cage de sa chouette.

"Bon sang, Hedwige, pourquoi ne sont-il pas encore là ? Il est déjà plus de dix heures." S'impatienta le garçon.

L'animal se contenta de hululer en regardant son jeune maître. Hedwige était une chouette d'une blancheur maculée qui avait été offerte à Harry par son père pour son dernier anniversaire. James lui avait alors expliqué que chaque élève pouvait emmener un animal à Poudlard et que l'idéal était une chouette pour correspondre avec sa famille. Lui-même avait reçu un hibou pour ses onze ans.

Harry entendit enfin du bruit provenant du perron et il se précipita à la porte pour accueillir ses parents.

"Enfin, vous voilà!"

"Ton frère était en larmes, il a bien fallu que nous restions un peu avec lui", expliqua Lily en pénétrant dans la maison.

"Oui, je comprends", admit Harry laissant retomber son impatience.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas mon bonhomme," intervint James, "tu ne seras pas en retard."

Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre la malle de Harry ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige qu'il tendit à l'enfant. La petite famille sortit et tourna en l'angle de la rue pour transplaner, Harry tenant fermement la main de sa mère. Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier que Harry ne connaissait pas.

"Nous sommes derrière la gare de King's Cross, c'est une air de transplanage prévue pour ceux qui comme nous accompagnons notre enfant à la gare." Répondit James à la question muette de son fils.

En effet, un couple et leur enfant apparurent à leur droite. Le père portait tout comme James une grosse valise. Lily et son mari les saluèrent puis empruntèrent tout comme la famille un passage sur le gauche, les faisant pénétrer au cœur de la gare. Gardant sa main dans celle de sa mère et tenant toujours la cage de sa chouette, il suivit ses parents au travers de la foule et arriva devant les quais portant les numéro neuf et dix. Il regarda son père foncer entre les deux voix et disparaître avant de s'élancer avec sa mère. Quand il arriva de l'autre coté de la barrière, ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Devant lui, s'étendait une magnifique locomotive rouge.

"Voilà, le Poudlard Express mon garçon."

Les paroles de son père le sortirent de sa contemplation. Il reporta alors son regard sur le quai bondé. De tout coté des parents se pressaient avec leurs enfants, poussant des chariots, portant de lourdes valises. Des camarades étaient heureux de se retrouver après deux mois de vacances. Les premières années étaient comme Harry impressionnées de se retrouver ici. Les familles moldus dont l'enfant était le premier à se rendre à Poudlard se sentaient un peu perdu.

Harry vit passer devant lui quatre garçons aux cheveux roux poussant de lourds chariots et suivis de près par une femme replète, sans aucun doute leur mère, qui tenait par la main une petite fille rousse.

"Il doit s'agir des Weasley", dit James en regardant passer la famille. "Le père Arthur travaille au ministère, j'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de lui parler. Leur plus jeune fils a, je crois, ton age Harry", poursuivit t-il en se tournant vers le garçon.

James avança le long du quai pour trouver un compartiment afin d'y poser la valise ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige. Il en trouva un dans l'avant dernier wagon et y monta l'imposant bagage.

"Le train va bientôt partir", annonça Lily en regardant la grosse horloge au-dessus du quai.

Harry se tourna vers son père qui était redescendu du wagon.

"Mon fils, il est temps. Tu va faire tes débuts à Poudlard. Fais honneur à ta maison. Tu va beaucoup nous manquer mon garçon." Dit James d'une voix remplie d'émotions, posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son fils. "Surtout amuse-toi bien et fais bon usage de la cape d'invisibilité." Glissa t-il à l'oreille de son fils pour ne pas être entendu de sa femme.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

"Tu vas me manquer Papa."

James ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

"Tu pourras nous écrire autant que tu veux avec Hedwige."

Harry se tourna vers sa mère dont le regard était embué de larmes. Lily se rapprocha de son fils et le serra fort dans ses bras.

"Tu vas tant me manquer mon chéri. Sois bien sage et écoute bien tes professeurs. Ecris autant que tu le veux."

Harry se laissa aller dans cette étreinte. Il était si dur de se séparer de sa mère. Ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés plus de quelques jours auparavant et là, il n'allait plus la revoir avant des mois. Avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive des gouttes commençaient déjà à perler le long de ses joues. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi et James dut mettre fin à ces embrassades quand une voix annonça le départ du train. Harry se sépara de sa mère, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et se dirigea vers le train. Il se retourna avant de monter à bord et plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère.

"Je t'aime Maman. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer. Je vous écrirais très souvent. Papa," poursuivit-il en se tourna vers ce dernier, " si je suis à Griffondor je te promets de suivre tes traces.

"Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, à très bientôt." Ajouta Lily, sortant un mouchoir pour essuyer ses pleurs.

Harry entra dans le compartiment encore inoccupé et se mit à la fenêtre pour dire un dernier au revoir à ses parents alors que le train se mettait en marche. Lily lui faisait de grands signes et ne cessait de lui envoyer des baisers. Elle suivit le train des yeux alors qu'il quittait la gare et le vit disparaître au loin. Restée sur le quai, Lily regarda les dernières traînées de fumée avant d'être étreinte par son mari, qui comprenait parfaitement son émotion. Une telle séparation était toujours très douloureuse pour une mère.

_28 Septembre 1991_

La grande salle était très animée en cette belle matinée. Le plafond laissait voir un magnifique ciel bleu. Les conversations fusaient aux différentes tables et Harry assit à celle de Griffondor était en grande discussion avec son ami Ron, installé face à lui. Leur sujet de prédilection depuis quelques jours était le Quidditch. Ron n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son jeune ami avait été intégré à l'équipe au poste d'attrapeur et qu'il allait voler sur le meilleur balai du marché, reçu de son père.

Harry se servit du porridge tout en regardant les centaines de hiboux envahir la grande salle pour la distribution quotidienne du courrier. Plusieurs jours auparavant il avait reçu un colis de son père contenant un Nimbus 2000 et le lendemain, il avait été surpris de voir le hibou grand duc de son parrain laissé tombé une lettre dans lequel ce dernier le félicitait pour son poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

Ce jour là, c'était la présence d'Hedwige parmi les hiboux qui l'étonna.

"Tiens, on dirait que tu as encore du courrier", commenta Ron.

La chouette se posa devant Harry, tenant une lettre dans son bec. Il la prit et la remercia en lui donnant un morceau de toast. Hedwige mordilla l'oreille de Harry et s'envola pour regagner sa volière. Le garçon déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut la fine écriture de sa mère.

"C'est de qui?" Demanda avec curiosité le rouquin.

"Ma mère." Répondit simplement Harry avant de se plonger dans sa lecture.

_Harry, mon chéri, _

_Je viens tout juste de recevoir ta lettre. Je suis très contente de savoir que tes cours se passent bien et que tu t'es lié d'amitié avec le dernier fils Weasley. Il est très important de se faire des amis et ceux de Poudlard le sont pour la vie. _

_Pour répondre à ta question, mon ange, je n'ai jamais été très proche de Hagrid, mais je sais que c'est un homme très bien et c'est très gentil de sa part de vous avoir invité à prendre le thé._

_J'espère que tu ne sors pas en douce de ton dortoir avec la cape de ton père. Je sais bien qu'il te l'a donné la veille de la rentrée mais tu ne dois pas enfreindre le règlement, peu importe ce que ton père a pu te dire. Tu ne voudrais pas battre le record de retenus et de points perdus détenus par ton père et ton parrain?_

_Je suppose que tu as dû commencer tes entraînements de Quidditch. Le professeur McGonagall nous a assuré dans sa lettre que tu volais comme un chef. Comme tu as pu le constater dans sa dernière missive, ton père en est tout excité. Lui qui espérait tant que, comme lui, tu ferais parti de l'équipe. Pratiquer le Quidditch c'est très bien mon cœur, mais tu ne dois pas négliger tes cours pour autant. Je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes comme un certain élève de mon époque qui se pavanait avec un Vif d'or à la main tout en ressassant ses exploits sur le terrain. En ces temps là, ton père était bien trop prétentieux à mon goût. Heureusement qu'il a mûri sinon tu ne serais pas là mon chéri._

_Ton petit frère va très bien. Lui aussi s'est fait beaucoup d'amis et il a toujours un tas de choses à nous raconter quand il rentre à la maison. Tu lui manques beaucoup, comme à ton père et à moi. La maison n'est plus la même sans notre fils aîné mais tu es bien à Poudlard et c'est l'essentiel. Tu vas y vivre tant de choses._

_Je t'embrasse très fort mon cœur. Je t'aime._

_Ta maman._

Harry sentit un pincement au cœur quand il eut fini sa lecture. Il serra la lettre contre lui. Sa mère lui manquait mais il devait supporter cette séparation. Après tous les autres élèves étaient aussi loin de leur famille. Avec le temps il allait s'y faire et puis comme le disait sa mère, tant de choses l'attendaient. Il comptait bien profiter au maximum de ses années passées à Poudlard.

Il relut une nouvelle fois la lettre puis la plia et la mit dans sa poche. Il prit des toasts et repartit dans sa conversation avec Ron. Dean et Seamus se joignirent ensuite à eux.

_20 Juin 1992_

Le Poudlard Express filait dans la campagne anglaise approchant de la capitale, avec à son bord les sorciers et sorcières qui après une longue année allaient enfin retrouver leur foyer.

Harry était en grande discussion avec ses amis Ron, Hermione et Neville dans un compartiment du dernier wagon. Ils commentaient tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés durant cette première année à l'école de sorcellerie. Ils avaient tous réussi leurs examens de fin d'année et Griffondor avait remporté la coupe des quatre maisons, arrachant la victoire de peu aux Serpentard qui ne faisaient alors pas les fiers. Harry n'avait qu'un seul regret, c'était de ne pas avoir gagné la coupe de Quidditch. En effet l'équipe s'était trouvée privée d'attrapeur pour son dernier match contre Serdaigle, Harry étant à l'infirmerie après les examens pour une grosse bronchite, et avait perdu. Madame Pomfresh l'avait seulement autorisé à quitter le lit pour le soir du grand festin.

"C'était vraiment une année excellente. Ca va faire drôle de se retrouver à la maison." Admit Ron.

"Moi, je suis contente de rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai pas vu mes parents depuis les vacances de Noël et ils commençaient sérieusement à me manquer." Ajouta Hermione.

"Je ne suis pas très pressé de retourner chez ma grand-mère", confessa Neville, "mes parents doivent seulement revenir des Etats-Unis pour le mois d'août."

"C'est vraiment génial que tes parents travaillent pour le ministère en Amérique." Déclara le rouquin sortant une nouvelle chocogrenouille de son emballage.

"C'est vrai mais je ne les vois pas souvent et je suis obligé de rester chez ma grand-mère."

Harry jeta un œil par la fenêtre pour apercevoir les premières maisons. Le train traversait la banlieue de Londres. Ils arriveraient bientôt à la gare de King's Cross. Il se mit alors à penser à sa mère, son père et son petit frère qu 'il allait retrouver sur le quai. Il pensait souvent à eux. A Poudlard il vivait de grands moments mais sa famille lui manquait. Il avait hâte de pouvoir à nouveau connaître la chaleur d'une étreinte maternelle.

Le conducteur annonça leur arrivée en gare. Ron s'empressa de mettre dans ses poches tous les papiers de bonbons qui étaient étalés sur la banquette. Neville enferma Trevor, son crapaud, dans une boite pour éviter que ce dernier ne s'enfuie encore. Hermione referma son livre et le rangea dans sa valise. Harry, quant à lui regardait par la fenêtre les parents se presser sur le quai, essayant d'apercevoir sa famille.

Harry attrapa la cage d'Hedwige et les quatre enfants quittèrent le compartiment.

"Ronny!" Appela un des jumeaux Weasley. "C'est par là, Maman nous attend."

Ron, tirant sa grosse valise rejoignit son frère et Harry l'entendit dire au jumeau de ne pas l'appeler ainsi.

Une fois sur le quai, Harry chercha du regard ses parents. Hermione avait déjà retrouvé sa famille et Neville était dans les bras du vieille dame qui l'embrassait sur les deux joues.

"Harry!"

Le garçon se retourna pour voir un petit enfant courir vers lui. Il se baissa, posa la cage de sa chouette et le serra dans ses bras.

"Jack, je suis content de te revoir."

"Tu m'as tant manqué grand frère." Avoua le petit.

Harry relâcha son petit frère pour voir un homme grand avec des lunettes carrées, des cheveux d'un noir de jais toujours en bataille, une belle femme rousse à ses cotés, venir dans sa direction. Lily se précipita pour entourer son enfant de ses bras.

"Mon chéri, on est si content de te retrouver."

Harry enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa mère et huma son doux parfum, se remémorant toutes leurs étreintes. Il était si bon d'être ainsi dans les bras de sa mère.

"J'étais si inquiète quand j'ai appris que tu étais malade, mon ange", déclara t'elle après l'avoir embrassé.

"Ta mère a même failli débarquer à Poudlard juste après reçu la lettre de Madame Pomfresh." Précisa James qui s'approcha de son fils pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"C'est normal que je veuille être auprès de mon fils dans ses moments là." Tenta de se justifier la jeune femme.

"Madame Pomfresh s'est très bien occupé de lui." La coupa James avant de monter dans le wagon pour récupérer les affaires de Harry.

"Harry, tu as gagné au Quidditch ? Griffondor a remporté la coupe ? Tu as fais quoi depuis Noël ?" Demanda Jack, très curieux, tirant la manche de Harry.

"Jack, ton frère vient de faire un long voyage", l'interrompit Lily. "Il doit être fatigué. Il aura tout le temps de te raconter tout ça quand nous serons à la maison."

Harry remercia sa mère d'un sourire. En effet le voyage l'avait éprouvé et il avait hâte de se retrouver de nouveau chez lui, à Godric's Hollow.

James revint avec la grosse valise et attrapa la cage d'Hedwige posée sur le sol.

"Allez en route!" Annonça t-il.

"Harry!"

Le concerné tourna la tête pour voir un rouquin lui faire de grands signes.

"On s'écrira pendant les vacances." Cria Ron.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et après avoir salué Hermione qui était plus loin avec ses parents, il prit la main de son petit frère et suivit James et Lily à travers la foule.

"Je t'ai fait ton dessert favori." Informa Lily avant de lui saisir le bras pour transplaner.

Harry regarda tendrement sa mère et il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il rentrait chez lui.

* * *

Note : Voilà c'était la fin des évenements que Harry avait partagé avec sa mère. Au prochain chapitre, ça sera au tour de James.

Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire si vous aimez!


	3. Chapitre 2 , première partie

Notede l'auteur : Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard. Je n'ai pas pu consacrer de temps à cette fic et je suis coincée sur un passage. Donc pour ne pas vous faire patienter davantage je vous mets le début du chapitre que j'ai écrit. Je vais essayer de me remettre à cette fic mais je sais pas quand je pourrais surtout que j'ai une autre fic en tête et beaucoup de cours à réviser avec les examens qui approchent.

**Chapitre 2 ( première partie) : Le digne fils de son père **

_31 Juillet 1980_

James courrait dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit appelé au quartier des aurors alors que sa femme était en plein travail ? Il avait été obligé de la laisser à un moment où elle avait tant besoin de lui, pour apprendre que son examen de filature avait été repoussé. Maugrey n'aurait-il pas pu tout simplement lui envoyer un hibou pour le prévenir ? Maintenant il fallait qu'il se dépêche pour être de nouveau auprès de Lily.

Il tourna à gauche à l'angle, manquant de peu de faire tomber une femme et poursuivit jusqu'au fond du couloir. Il arriva dans la salle où il avait laissé Lily mais il n'y avait personne. Il se mit rapidement à paniquer. Où était sa femme ? Il sortit en vitesse et refit le chemin en sens inverse à vive allure. Il aperçut un médicomage plus loin et se précipita vers lui.

"Ma femme ! Ma femme !" L'interpella James, arrivé devant lui à bout de souffle. "Où est ma femme ? Ellen'est plus là!"

James faisait de grands gestes dans tous les sens sous les yeux d'incompréhension du médicomage.

"Monsieur calmez-vous !" Lui conseilla ce dernier. "Qui cherchez-vous?"

"Ma femme!" Répondit James, essayant de reprendre son souffle et le contrôle de ses émotions. "Elle était dans la chambre au fond et elle n'y est plus. Elle devait accoucher."

"Quelle est son nom?" Demanda l'homme.

"Lily, Lily Potter!"

"Ah! Oui! La jeune femme rousse! Chambre 234", lui indiqua le médicomage pointant un doigt dans la direction.

"Merci"

James repartit à toute allure dans un autre couloir en suivant le numéro des portes. Il pouvait attendre des cris de bébés provenant des différentes chambres. Il arriva enfin devant la bonne. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et poussa lentement la porte. Il entra et s'arrêta devant la scène qui lui faisait face. Sa femme, plus belle que jamais, était assise sur le lit et tenait dans ses bras un petit bébé.

"James!" L'appela-t-elle quand elle remarqua sa présence. "Viens dire bonjour à ton fils!" L'invita t-elle en lui montrant l'enfant.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers le lit et se mit devant sa femme qui lui tendit le bébé. Il le prit avec délicatesse dans ses bras. Il posa sur lui un tendre regard. C'était un petit garçon avec déjà une bonne petite touffe de cheveux en bataille. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et James vit deux petites émeraudes semblables à celles de Lily.

"Il est magnifique." Observa James sans quitter son fils des yeux, des larmes menaçant de couler.

"Oui, le portrait de son père. Il a même ta coiffure." Ajouta t-elle d'un sourire.

James, gardant son fils contre lui, s'assit au coté de sa femme.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là ma chérie." S'excusa le jeune papa qui se pencha pour embrasser son épouse

"Ce n'est pas grave. Tout s'est bien passé." Le rassura Lily. "Que te voulais Maugrey?"

"Rien d'important."

James tendit son doigt au bébé qui le serra dans sa petite main.

"Comment allons nous l'appeler ?" Demanda t-il après un moment. "Nous ne nous sommes pas encore arrêtés sur un prénom. Et même si son parrain me prend la tête depuis des mois, on ne l'appellera pas Sirius."

"Je suis d'accord avec toi." Sourit Lily.

"On pourrait l'appeler comme ton père!" Proposa James.

"Oui Harry est un joli prénom."

"Harry Potter, ça sonne bien."

"Oui, et il pourrait porter aussi le prénom de son père." Ajouta Lily.

"Alors c'est décidé. Tu t'appelleras Harry James Potter." Annonça le jeune homme en soulevant son fils. "Harry James Potter qui deviendra sans nul doute un très grand sorcier."

_8 Mars 1981_

James relevait Harry de la table à langer, une fois sa couche changée.

"Voilà, mon bébé, tu es tout propre."

Il souleva l'enfant dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à bascule.

"Il va être l'heure de la sieste mon bonhomme." Dit James en se balançant lentement. "Mais papa va d'abord te raconter l'histoire des animaux de la forêt interdite." Poursuivit-il à l'adresse d'un Harry qui le regardait de ses grands yeux verts.

Le jeune père tendit le bras vers la commode pour prendre les quatre animaux en peluche qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Le lendemain de la naissance de l'enfant, les maraudeurs étaient venus voir Lily, apportant chacun une peluche représentant leur animal. La jeune femme avait trouvé cela adorable. Les quatre animaux étaient devenus les protecteurs de l'enfant et Harry se plaisait à jouer avec eux.

"D'abord on a le cerf, fier et noble." Commença James. "Il s'appelle Prongs."

Il montra l'animal à Harry qui de sa petite main l'attrapa par les bois pour l'agiter tout en criant des "Aeuh Aeuh". James rigola en voyant son fils jouer avec sa peluche. Il prit le chien noir et le tendit à l'enfant.

"Après le chien, l'ami fidèle, celui sur qui on peut toujours compter." Continua James. "C'est Padfoot."

"Paddy." Dit soudain l'enfant en lâchant le cerf pour s'emparer du chien.

James ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

"Tu as … Qu'as-tu dis mon bébé?" S'étonna James.

"Paddy, paddy!" Répéta l'enfant continuant de remuer l'animal en peluche de ses petites mains.

James resta interdit un moment avant de réaliser que Harry venait de dire son premier mot.

"JE VAIS LE TUER!" Cria t-il, se relevant du fauteuil, tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras qui laissa tomber la peluche au cri de son père.

James se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, regardant tour à tour son fils et la peluche au sol.

"James! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Le questionna Lily qui alertée par les cris de son mari s'était précipitée à l'étage.

"Harry vient de dire son premier mot." L'informa le jeune homme en lui tendant l'enfant.

"C'est formidable." Déclara t-elle, un sourire radieux sur le visage. "Tu as dit ton premier mot mon cœur. Maman est très contente" Ajouta t'elle en prenant Harry dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. "Mais pourquoi as-tu crié ?" Demanda t'elle à l'intention de son mari.

"Parce que je vais massacrer cet imbécile." Répondit-il en se baissant pour ramasser la peluche.

"De qui parles-tu?"

"De Sirius."

"Qu'as t-il encore fait?" L'interrogea de nouveau Lily. "Quel est le rapport avec le premier mot de Harry?"

"Le premier mot de notre fils est "Paddy". Dit-il en montrant la peluche à sa femme. "Et qui aurait pu lui apprendre ce surnom si ce n'est Sirius?"

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête et regarda avec tendresse son fils qui ayant attrapé la peluche continuait de jouer avec.

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour ta mettre dans cet état, James." Dit-elle en voyant son mari qui continuait à faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

"Je sais bien", se raisonna James en souriant à son fils. "Mais j'aurais préféré que le premier mot de mon fils soit "papa"."

"Ca viendra." Le rassura t-elle en lui mettant Harry dans les bras. "Mais je trouve quand même adorable que son premier mot soit le surnom de Sirius. Je suis persuadé qu'il a dû lui répéter un bon milliers de fois."

"C'est évident! Ton parrain a dû te faire un bon bourrage de crâne mon ange", poursuivit il à l'adresse de Harry après lui avoir déposé un petit baiser sur le front. "On ne va plus le laisser t'approcher. Il serait capable de t'apprendre un trop grand nombre de bêtises," ajouta t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

"Sur ce point je suis d'accord avec toi, James." L'approuva Lily. "Sirius restera un éternel gamin. Mais je suis toujours très étonnée de voir à quel point il prend son rôle de parrain au sérieux."

"Oui, je le suis aussi. Pourtant je savais que je faisais le bon choix." Rajouta t-il en se réinstallant dans le fauteuil à bascule.

"Je dois avouer qu'il me fait beaucoup rire quand il s'adresse à Harry." Déclara la jeune mère.

"Ton parrain te raconte toujours plein de choses mon bonhomme." Dit James à l'enfant. "Mais on s'en moque. Ton papa et ta maman sont très fiers de toi, tu viens de dire ton premier mot."

Il souleva l'enfant qui se mit à rigoler.

"Tu vas vite apprendre à dire "papa" et "maman".

"Oui, il grandit tellement vite." Soupira Lily. Elle s'étonnait toujours de voir la vitesse à laquelle Harry s'épanouissait.

Elle quitta la chambre après avoir tiré le rideau et embrassé son mari et son fils. Le jeune père déposa sur l'enfant un regard rempli d'amour.

"Tu as envie d'entendre la suite de l'histoire mon ange?" Demanda t-il au bébé qui se mit à gazouiller tout en montrant le chien en peluche à son père.

"Alors après le chien qui dit beaucoup de bêtises", poursuivit James d'un sourire en tendant un nouvel animal à l'enfant, " on a le gentil Moony, le loup garou. On pourrait croire qu'il est féroce à première vue mais c'est le meilleur ami des autres animaux. Et pour finir il y a Wortmail, le plus petit des quatre, le rat."

Harry saisit le dernier animal par la queue et le remua. Son regard se porta sur chaque animal et il joua tour à tour avec chacun. James entama alors l'histoire préférée de Harry, celle des incroyables aventures de Prongs, Padfoot, Moony et Wortmail.

"Les quatre animaux sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Chaque nuit de pleine lune on les voit vagabonder et se livrer à de nombreuses courses. Ils partent en exploration de ce lieu aussi fabuleux que dangereux qu'est la forêt interdite. On peut y rencontrer des centaures, des licornes, des trolls, des araignées géantes et toutes sortes de créatures."

James s'arrêta dans son récit quand il se rendit compte que Harry s'était endormi. Il se leva délicatement du fauteuil, y laissant tomber les peluches et déposa Harry dans son petit lit.

"Dors bien mon ange."

Il embrassa l'enfant et quitta la pièce pour laisser son petit ange faire sa sieste.

* * *

ReNote de L'auteur : Je sais c'est assez court. Ce ne sont que les débuts des souvenirs de Harry avec son père. Il en viendra d'autres. 


End file.
